Attack speed
Attack speed (AS or ASPD) is a stat that is the frequency of a unit's basic attacks. They are measured and displayed as attacks per second. Each champion starts with a certain attack speed ratio, which is also the value given by default to their base attack speed (attack speed at level 1 without any other bonuses). Some champions can start with a base attack speed different from their attack speed ratio. Additional bonus attack speed can be obtained through level-up or with a variety of items, abilities and runes. Bonus attack speed stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Bonus attack speed is a percentage of the attack speed ratio, therefore, champions with higher ratio benefit more from bonus attack speed. Attack speed is capped at attacks per second (or 1 attack every seconds). It also cannot be reduced below a floor of (or 1 attack every seconds). The values of these restrictions can be altered by certain effects. * Attack speed has a gold value of }} per point. Calculations Bonus attack speed per level Champions gain every time they level up, which ranges from roughly 0 - 6% (the exact number depending on the specific champion) and can be calculated through the statistics growth formula. Bonus AS% stacks additively. :Example: grants +35% attack speed and grants +50% attack speed, so the champion gains +85% in total. Notes: * Final attack speed cannot go above the cap of attacks per second, unless it is ignored by some effects. * Many in-game tooltip percentages (such as runes) have been rounded, so results may be slightly different unless the precise numbers are known. Example * base attack speed and attack speed ratio are both }}}}. * Calculating "bonus attack speed": ** Every time levels up, he gains bonus AS% based on his percentage growth }}}}% and his level through the statistics growth formula. *** At level 10 he has gained }}%|Bonus attack speed per level}} (0.7025 + 0.0175 ) = *9*(0.7025+0.0175*9)}}}}}}% as bonus AS%. ** Let's say he has maxed increasing his attack speed by 40%. ** He also has the rune to 3%. ** And he has : +35%. ** All together he has: }}%|Total bonus attack speed gained through leveling up.}} + + + = +40+3+35}}}}}}% bonus AS%. * Final calculation: *: (1 + 100) ≈ *(1+ /100)}} ** In game, the number will be shown as: *(1+ /100) round 3}}}}. Exceeding or altering the attack speed cap The following game elements will exceed or alter the -attacks-per-second cap: Removing the cap Effects that remove the attack speed cap allow characters to fire basic attacks at rates higher than , given high enough attack speed bonuses. The cap is technically increased to for the duration, however limits to the game itself only allow for up to 30 attacks per second, or one per frame. Champions * Runes * * Fixed attack speed above the cap Champions * - This has a fixed attack speed of . It does not interact with bonuses nor the attack speed stat itself. Reducing the cap Champions * - Special attack cooldown and attack speed calculation - cannot reach 2.5 attack speed. * - Always fixed to his base attack speed + innate attack speed growth, thus can never reach 2.5 attack speed. * - Reduces the cap to and increases the floor to until the effect ends. Effects that remove the attack speed cap (see above) still allow exceeding the cap. Attack speed as scaling The major part of champion abilities that use attack speed will scale with base attack speed. But some abilities scale with the total or bonus attack speed the champion has. Note that any (bonus) attack speed exceeding the attack speed cap will still improve these ability scalings, as they are not depending on the absolute attack speed stat. Champions * and * * * * * Increasing attack speed Items Flat Attack Speed Conditional Attack Speed Champion abilities Ally-targeted * * * * }} User only * * * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * }} Runes * * * Attack speed rune shard }} Decreasing attack speed Attack speed reductions stack multiplicatively and take percentages off the final attack speed value after all bonus attack speed has been factored in. Attack speed reductions are affected by Tenacity, but not by Slow resist. Champion abilities * * * * Items * * * * Champions with altered base attack speed at level 1 ,\n namespace = 0 }} List of champions' attack speed Notes * All percentages listed in a champion's attack speed statistic are approximations. * Many abilities can scale indirectly with attack speed (for example, through the flat cooldown reduction per attack with ). Trivia * The old stat icon for attack speed was an edited red recolor of the icon of . ---- ''Last updated: December 8, 2019 – V9.23'' * The most attack speed a champion can have is with a level 18 . * AS * ** One ** One ** Four * ** or ** ** Attack speed rune shard * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items = + + 50%}} = *** Runes = + + 10% = *** Buffs = + + + + + = ** total AS = ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) = total AS|attack speed}} ---- ''Last updated: December 8, 2019 – V9.23'' * The most attack speed a champion can reach at level 1 with the initial is with . * AS * ** One * ** ** (no stack) ** Attack speed rune shard * ** ** ** ** ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items = = *** Runes = + + 10% = *** Buffs = + + + + = ** total AS = ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) = total AS|attack speed}} References cs:Attack speed de:Angriffstempo es:Velocidad de ataque fr:Vitesse d'attaque pl:Prędkość ataku pt-br:Velocidade de Ataque ru:Скорость атаки zh:攻击速度 Category:Offensive champion statistics